New Life
by Kanozo Egao
Summary: mungkin itulah mengapa buku itu bisa ada di tanganmu, mengapa kau tertarik pada vampire... kau akhirnya bertemu dengannya lagi, semua yang dulu tak ingat sama sekali, perlahan kembali teringat... mungkin ia juga menyadarinya.../ C. 2-3 edit
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Sebuah fic Fantasy lainnya yang coba kubuat setelah lama tak menulis, karena beberapa urusan dunia juga karena faktor pikiran yang lagi suram. Author amatir ini ingin benar-benar belajar menjadi penulis yang baik dan benar #curcol# Mohon baca lalu berikan kritik dan sarannya dari Senpai-senpai sekalian! Onegaishimasu! #bow

**Warning : **OOC, AU, miss typo (seperti bayangan di siang bolong), gaje, abal

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**. (I don't own Naruto… )

O~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~~o~O

Pagi yang cerah kembali menyapa hidup anak sulung dari pemilik Hyuuga coperation ini. Penerus sah sebuah perusahaan yang memiliki cabang hampir di seluruh dunia. Baik di bidang hiburan, teknologi, dan hal – hal yang tak pernah dapat kita sebutkan satu persatu, karena dapat memakan banyak waktu.

Rambut indigonya yang indah nan mengagumkan tergerai di setiap inci kasur berukuran quen size yang sedang ia tiduri sekarang ini. Perlahan ia membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkan beberapa kali, agar pandangannya terasa lebih baik.

Jam digital yang duduk manis di meja, terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, sekarang menunjukan angka 05.00 pagi. Waktu yang memang sudah sewajarnya seorang Hyuuga Hinata bangun. Gadis ini bukan wanita manja yang jika membutuhkan sesuatu tinggal berteriak, dan apa yang ia inginkan akan tersedia di depan mata. Ia lebih suka melakukan hal itu sendiri selagi ia masih bisa melakukannya.

Setelah cukup mengumpulkan kesadarannya, wanita itu pun lekas bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Rintikan air shower di kamar mandi tersebut menjadi backsound senandung indah yang dikeluarkan oleh sang nona muda. Sayup – sayup kalimat indah yang penuh kecerian keluar dari mulut manisnya. Aroma sabun yang ia gunakan mengharumkan ruangan pribadinya itu dengan bau yang khasnya.

06. 30 pagi

Sekarang putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga ini sudah mengenakan pakaian yang ingin ia gunakan hari ini, dan sedang bersiap untuk sarapan pagi bersama keluarga tercintanya. Buku-buku pelajaran yang belum di masukan ke dalam tasnya, masih tergeletak di ranjang yang di dominasi oleh warna lavender tersebut.

Tangannya sibuk memilah dan memilih buku-buku yang ada di lemari khusus untuk buku sekolah. Dimulai dari buku tentang binatang, tumbuhan, astronomi, sejarah, biologi, dan masih banyak lagi buku-buku milik Hinata yang tersimpan di lemari buku tersebut.

Jika dihitung, sekarang sudah 9 buku dengan tebal rata-rata 20 cm, yang akan dibawa oleh gadis berambut indigo ini. Namun tangannya masih belum berhenti mencari buku yang akan dibawanya. Raut wajahnya sekarang bahkan terlihat mulai resah, akibat masih belum menemukan buku pribadi miliknya.

Buku diary yang berukuran sekitar 15x10 cm, bermotif bungan lavender dengan warna yang senada, sudah hilang sekitar dua hari yang lalu tepat saat mereka pertama menempati rumah baru mereka ini. Buku itu selalu ia bawa ke mana pun ia pergi, bahkan toilet. Gadis ini selalu menuliskan isi pikirannya, kejadian yang dilaluinya, dan hal lainnya yang memang orang lain biasa menuliskannya di sebuah buku diary. Dan menurut Hinata, buku diary itu adalah buku yang sangat penting baginya. Jadi tak peduli apa yang terjadi, ia harus menemukan kembali buku tersebut.

Tok…tok…tok…

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu, berhasil membuat gadis ini menyerah untuk mencari buku kesayangannya dan kembali membereskan lemari buku, termasuk dirinya yang bisa dibilang cukup kacau ini.

Tanpa bertanya pun, Hinata sudah dapat mengetahui kalau orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu adalah pelayan yang disuruh oleh ayahnya, karena waktu sarapan sudah tiba dan gadis ini masih belum turun. Sebuah perintah dari sang kepala keluarga yang berlaku sejak dua hari yang lalu, diperuntukan kepada gadis sulungnya yang mulai bertingkah aneh ini.

Setelah memasukan sebagian buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya, dan sebagian ia bawa di dadanya, Hinata pun membuka pintu kamarnya lalu turun sebelum ayahnya naik darah. Dan tak ada seorang pun di seluruh keluarga Hyuuga, yang mau melihat pria tua ini marah.

Dengan langkah sedikit tergesah, Hinata menuruni setiap anak tangga di mansion mewah tersebut, sebelum pergi ke ruangan makan untuk sarapan. Di ruangan tersebut sekarang sudah ada 3 anggota keluarga terkasihnya, yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Hinata dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Hyuuga Hanabi, seorang anak bungsu dari keluarga Hyuuga, yang tidak diragukan lagi merupakan adik kesayangan Hinata. Jika di hadapannya tidak ada sosok ayahnya, ia tidak akan mematuhi etika makan di keluarga ini. Karena jeritan kelaparan perutnya sangat besar, namun masih tetap kalah besar akan ketakutannya pada kepala keluarga yang satu ini. Ia juga termasuk anak yang manja dan bisa dibilang cukup rewel.

Hyuuga Neji, seorang pria maskulin yang memiliki selisih umur 2 tahun lebih tua dari Hinata. Ia Sebenarnya bukan anak kandung dari kedua orang tua Hinata, melainkan anak dari pasangan adik Hiashi yang meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mulai dari 2 hari yang lalu, ia tinggal di mansion milik Hiashi ini karena ia adalah orang asli Kyoto dan diminta oleh kepala keluarga tersebut untuk memperkenalkan daerah baru bagi keluarganya ini. Sekarang pria dengan tingkat pendidikan yang tinggi ini, tentu saja masih dapat tetap tenang dan menunggu.

Hyuuga Hiashi, Seorang kepala keluarga, sekaligus kepala perusahaan, sekaligus ketua organisasi bela diri yang dibuat oleh keluarga Hyuuga secara turun temurun, masih dapat sangat bersikap tenang sambil duduk manis menunggu putri tercintanya ikut duduk dan makan di meja yang dilapisi emas ini.

Dan saat gadis Hyuuga ini duduk dan makanannya sudah siap, sebuah kata "Ittadakimasu!" Menggelegar di ruangan yang sebelumnya dilanda keheningan. Yang tak lain tak tak bukan merupakan suara yang berasal dari mulut Hanabi. Sementara itu, Hinata yang meski sudah mulai terbiasa masih tetap bingung dengan kondisi seperti ini saat sarapan pagi dimulai.

Suasana makan pun tak beda jauh dengan suasana sebelum Hinata sampai ke ruangan tersebut. Hening dan hanya sedikit suara dentikan alat makan yang bertabrakan dengan piring. Memang sebenarnya ini adalah etika yang diterapkan oleh sang kepala Hyuuga saat makan, tak boleh ada suara yang keluar dari mulut sampai acara makan tersebut selesai.

"Hinata, memangnya apa yang kau cari sampai membutuhkan waktu hingga 30 menit?" Ucap sang kepala keluarga, sambil mengelap sisa makanan di mulutnya dengan tisu yang tersedia di sana. Hinata yang baru saja menghabiskan air minumnya, langsung menatap ke arah sang ayah sebentar lalu menunduk.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, a-aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Otou-sama," Ucap Hinata sambil tetap menundukan kepalanya. Merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu sebanyak 2x berturut-turut. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kalian cepat pergi, jangan sampai kalian terlambat sekolah di hari pertama kalian. Neji, aku mohon bantuanmu." Setelah menghabiskan air minumnya, baik Hinata mau pun Hanabi, langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan makan tersebut. mengikuti langkah sang kakak sepupu keluar mansion megah ini.

Sementara itu, Hiashi yang masih berada di ruangan tersebut, terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Matanya memancarkan tatapan serius dengan tidak berkedip selama 2 menit terakhir. Ia meletakan dagunya di atas kedua punggung tangannya yang sedang ia letakan di atas meja makan. Setelah sekian menit berlalu akhirnya suasana serius itu memudar, tapi digantikan oleh sebuah seringai yang sangat menyeramkan terukir di wajahnya. Membuat semua baju pelayan yang ada di ruangan tersebut basah kuyup karena keringat dingin mereka sendiri.

...

"Neji-niisan! Pelankan mobilnya!" Teriak Hanabi yang duduk disamping pemuda yang sedang mengemudi. Pasalnya, sejak awal mereka keluar dari mansion Hyuuga, sang pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji ini mengemudikan mobil dengan 4 pintu ini, dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Dan tentu saja, itu akan membuat penumpang di mobil tersebut berteriak histeris.

"Tadi itu lampu MERAH! Kenapa kau menerobosnya!?" Suara Hanabi kembali bergemuruh. Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang benar-benar sedang panik stadium 4, sang pengemudi tetap tenang bahkan saat ia menerobos lampu merah beberapa saat yang lalu. "Neji-niisan! Kau tadi hampir menabrak kucing!"

"Jangan khawatir, Hanabi-sama. Saat kita lewat tadi, keadaan jalan sedang kosong. Lagi pula, bukankah tadi Hiashi-sama berkata kalau kalian jangan sampai terlambat?" Itulah alasan yang dikeluarkan oleh Neji. Meski begitu, hal tersebut tidak membenarkan kalau ia harus berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi di tempat umum seperti ini. "Beberapa menit lagi kita akan sampai, jadi bersabarlah,"

Perjalanan pun kembali berlanjut dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Hanabi tidak lagi berteriak-teriak, karena Neji sudah mulai menurunkan kecepatan laju kendaraan ini. Hinata yang dari tadi memilih untuk diam dan tidak ikut untuk beragumen dengan kedua saudaranya, memilih untuk memanfaatkan waktu dengan membaca buku yang ada di dalam tasnya. Tapi saat ia membuka tasnya, sebuah buku aneh yang tak pernah diingat kalau Hinata pernah membawanya. Buku itu berwarna hitam dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Dan di bagian depan buku tersebut tertulis sebuah judul, 'Sisi lain dunia ini'.

_Apa kau percaya pada vampire? Apa kau percaya pada manusia serigala? Tahu 'kah kau, kalau kedua makhluk itu ada?_

Itulah kalimat pertama yang Hinata baca pada sebuah buku tentang sejarah kuno, yang diberikan oleh sang kakak ipar kemarin sore setelah pulang sekolah. _Apa kau tahu? Mereka itu sebenarnya berwujud mirip dengan manusia,_ Kalimat lanjutan dari buku aneh itu.

Sebenarnya Hinata cukup tertarik karena ia memang sangat suka dengan cerita tentang mitos, atau legenda zaman dulu. Ia juga ingin untuk membaca isi lanjutan dari buku tersebut. Karena jujur, gadis ini baru pertama kali mendengar tentang Vampire dan hal lain yang berhubungan dengan hal tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus menutup buku itu karena mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai di lingkungan sekolah yang sudah mulai ramai dengan berbagai siswa. Dari mulai siswa sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama, sampai sekolah menengah atas.

Dengan waktu yang kurang dari 2 menit, Neji berhasil memakirkan mobil keluarga Hyuuga tersebut dengan sempurna di sudut halaman parkir ini. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ketiga anak berdarah Hyuuga ini langsung turun dari mobil dan bergegas pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Di mana Hanabi yang masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama, harus memisahkan diri dari kedua kakaknya ini. Karena perbedaan jarak antara kelas Hanabi dan kedua kakaknya ini cukup jauh, dan Hanabi juga sudah mengetahui di mana letak kelasnya.

Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang memiliki kelas yang jaraknya cukup jauh dengan kelas Neji, Hinata mendapatkan sebuah kelas yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kelas sang kakak ipar. Jadi karena itulah, Neji masih dapat mengantarkan Hinata yang masih belum terlalu mengetahui sekolah barunya ini.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju kelas Hinata, kuping gadis itu selalu mendengar sebuah obrolan cukup aneh dari setiap siswa yang ia lewati. Entah itu laki-laki maupun wanita, mereka juga membicarakan hal tersebut dengan sangat serius. Seperti ketiga wanita yang sedang mengobrol di hadapan Hinata ini. Mereka sepertinya baru memulai percakapan tentang berita yang Hinata dengar sepanjang jalan itu.

"Hei, apa kau sudah dengar tentang pembunuhan 10 siswa tadi malam?" Ucap salah seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjangnya. "Ya, rumor itu menyebar dengan cepat. Kudengar pembunuhnya adalah salah satu siswa di sini, apa itu benar?" Tambah seorang wanita berambut perak sambil menyodorkan kepalanya agar lebih dekat pada teman-temannya itu.

"Ku dengar juga begitu. Sang pembunuh itu merupakan pria, dengan rambut pirang yang berantakan, dan ciri yang paling jelas adalah ia memiliki 3 pasang garis di kedua pipinya. Menurut saksi mata yang selamat, malam itu ia melihat kalau bajunya penuh dengan darah segar yang diduga merupakan darah korban," Timpal wanita semakin memanaskan suasana obrolan tersebut.

"Dan jika ciri-ciri itu memang benar, maka orang itu adalah…"

Ketiga wanita yang tadi sedang mengobrol itu, bersamaan menolehkan pandangannya pada seorang pria pirang yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding koridor. Kepalanya tertunduk kesal mendengar setiap omongan yang sangat jelas tertuju pada dirinya seorang. Namun dengan semua kekuatan yang ia punya, ia mencoba bersabar dan mengabaikan perkataan miring tentangnya itu.

Sudah sejak beberapa saat yang lalu Hinata mengehentikan langkah kakinya untuk mendengar obrolan ketiga wanita, beberapa saat yang lalu itu. Dan sekarang, matanya sedang terfokuskan pada sososk pemuda pirang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Gadis ini tidak dapat melihat muka sang pemuda itu karena kepala sang pria yang tertunduk, tertutup oleh helaian rambut emasnya.

"Kemarin malam, sebuah kejadian mengerikan di sekolah ini. Setidaknya 10 siswa Konoha High school tewas karena kejadian tersebut," Melihat Hinata yang masih sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Neji pun buka mulut dan menceritakan tentang masalah yang sedang banyak dibicarakan tersebut.

"Dan menurut petugas sekolah yang malam itu bertugas, ia melihat sosok pria berambut pirang dengan badan cukup tinggi keluar dari lokasi kejadian." Lanjut Neji sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekolah yang benar-benar seperti teracuni oleh kejadian semalam. Dan itu semua wajar, karena peristiwa seperti ini jarang terjadi di sekolah dengan keamanan luar biasa hebat ini.

"Lalu, jika sang petugas mengetahui hal tersebut kenapa tidak ada yang menangkap pria tersebut?" Tanya Hinata yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai memahami tentang kejadian yang cukup misterius itu. Mata Hinata masih tetap terpaku pada sosok pria berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang yang dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja.

"Tidak ada bukti yang kuat, sehingga pihak kepolisian tidak dapat menangkapnya begitu saja hanya karena ada orang yang melihat pria itu memakai baju yang di lumuri darah." Tiba-tiba Neji menatap lurus ke arah pemuda pirang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di tengah lorong. Pria itu berdiri di tengah kerumunan siswa-siswi yang sedang membicarakannya. Perlahan pria ini mulai mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia tundukan. 3 pasang goresan garis tipis pun terlihat di kedua belah pipinya dengan jelas.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau aku bukan pelakunya! Jadi, berhentilah membicarakanku seolah aku ini pembunuh yang kalian bicarakan!"

Seketika itu juga sebuah lorong yang tadinya begitu ramai, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sunyi senyap. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung terfokuskan pada pria pirang yang beberapa sebelumnya berteriak dengan nada tinggi tersebut.

Semua siswa benar-benar diam dan memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama. Setiap inci tubuhnya dari mula ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat kejadian dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh darah?" Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlontar dari salah satu siswa. Bagaimana pun itu memang sangat dipertanyakan. Agar dapat membuktikan kalau pria itu benar-benar tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian semalam.

Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Pria itu malah terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. Tak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah ia memang bingung dengan pertanyaannya, menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia yang tidak ingin diceritakan, atau mungkin karena pria ini benar-benar pelakunya.

Sekarang hening kembali melanda daerah tersebut. Siswa-siswa terdiam karena ingin mendengar dengan jelas penjelasan pria pirang itu, sementara sang objek pembicaraan diam karena tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seseorang beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sementara mereka berdebat, waktu akan terus berjalan hingga bel saatnya masuk pun terdengar. Lorong yang tadinya sunyi it, perlahan berubah hidup kembali karena siswa-siswa itu merasa sudah dapat mengetahui apa, atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang terlibat dalam pembunuh malam tadi. Mengabaikan keberadaan pria itu seperti hantu.

Kini mereka semua memang mulai mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka masing-masing, tapi sekarang benar-benar lebih menyakitkan. Keberadaannya telah ditiadakan secara otomatis oleh penghuni Sekolah besar di Kyoto ini.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku memang bukan pembunuh itu! Kalian hanya perlu duduk manis dan menunggu saja"

Tepat sebelum semua siswa itu masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing, sang pria pirang itu berteriak hingga dapat terdengar ke penjuru lorong tersebut. Mengambil perhatian dari setiap siswa yang hendak masuk ke ruangan kelas mereka, sekaligus membuatnya kembali menjadi pusat perhatian untuk kedua kalinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Sebaiknya kalian ingat nama itu di otak kalian,"

… _TBC …_

Maaf penyampaiannya masih kurang baik dan tidak menarik. Saya masih belum terlalu mengerti tentang itu karena… ya, faktor… nilai #plakkk#

Mohon bimbingannya senpai… CnC please…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Untuk chap 2 dan 3 saya edit karena saat di baca ulang ternyata benar-benar membingungkan, #clebb# untuk chap 2 ini, cukup banyak perubahan Cuma tujuannya tetep itu,

**Warning** : OOC, AU, typo berkeliaran (?), alurnya mungkin kecepetan atau kelambatan, sisanya silakan kalian tilai sendiri.

**Pair **: NaruHina

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**-Enjoy it-**

"Pe-perkenalkan, na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Mohon bantuannya," ujar Hinata sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya di depan kelas dengan wajah yang hampir selalu memerah ketika harus berbicara di depan banyak orang.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga-san, silakan kau duduk sana." Ucap sang guru yang memiliki rambut perak ini sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di sudut kelas yang berdekatan dengan jendela.

Dengan langkah yang malu-malu, Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangku yang di tunjuk sang guru lalu lekas duduk dan mengeluarkan perlatan yang ia perlukan untuk kegiatan belajar dan menyimpannya di meja.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabsen dulu… Akimichi… bla…bla…bla…" dengan kegiatan mengabsen itu pun pelajaran di mulai.

Hinata yang diberikan tempat duduk di dekat jendela sedikit mencuri-curi perhatian keluar jendela. Mengingat-ingat setiap hal yang ada di sekolah yang megah dan luas ini. Bayangkan saja, mulai dari gerbang yang memiliki tinggi 7 meter, dan lebar 20 meter, dilapisi oleh batu berharga, perak. Benteng dengan tinggi sama mengelilingi seluruh bagian sekolah.

Saat pintu gerbang itu terbuka, jalan yang cukup luas ini di bagi dua jalur yang dipotong oleh taman kecil yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon cemara yang menjulang dan mengelilingi sebuah kolam air mancur di tengah-tengah jalan.

Di bagian kanan dan kiri jalan, kalian langsung disuguhi oleh taman luas yang sering dipakai siswa untuk beristirahat dengan setiap sisinya ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga hias dengan jenis yang beraneka ragam.

Sekolah ini memiliki 5 bangunan utama. Bangunan pertama, kedua, dan ketiga diisi dengan ruangan kelas mulai dari kelas X, XI, sampai XII. Sekolah yang memiliki tema Eropa klasik ini memang penuh dengan karya seni.

Mulai dari tiang-tiang dari setiap lorong yang di bagian bawah dan atasnya diukir secara manual yang menghasilkan memiliki nilai artistik yang tinggi. Di masing-masing atap bangunan memiliki atap runcing yang mirip seperti istana dengan sebuah lonceng emas yang digunakan sebagai bel sekolah.

Di bagian jantung sekolah terdapat sebuah batu sapphire murni dengan tinggi 2 meter dan lebar 2,5 meter yang menjadi maskot dan bukti sejarah sekolah yang sudah berdiri hampir 200 tahun yang didirikan oleh salah satu keluarga bangsawan seperti Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga-san? Hyuuga Hinata-san? Pelajaran sudah dimulai, di mohon agar saat ini anda berfokus pada pelajaran." Tegur sang guru dengan nada datar ketika melihat Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"_H-Hai, sumimasen, sensei. _Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu lalu cepat-cepat membuka bukunya dan berfokus pada pada pelajaran.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Hinata pun melirik keluar jendela dari sudut matanya. Dan saat itu ada seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik sedang berjalan menuju sebuah tempat di mana banyak ditumbuhi oleh pepohonan rindang.

'Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?' batin Hinata ketika pria itu memasuki tempat aneh yang ditutupi pepohonan.

.

…

..

.

Setelah menimba ilmu di hari pertama di sekolah barunya ini, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa menghembuskan napas lega ketika hal itu terjadi karena masa 'penyiksaan' yang dilakukan oleh guru bernama Tsunade ini berakhir.

'Hari pertama bersekolah yang melelahkan…' batin Hinata sambil membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang jumlahnya tidak masuk akal. Ia rapikan dulu buku itu dengan cara di tumpuk sebelum memasukkan ke dalam tasnya satu per satu. Sampai pada buku paling bawah yang membuat Hinata terheran-heran.

'Aku tidak ingat pernah mengeluarkan buku hitam ini di meja tadi… apa mungkin terselip saat mengeluarkan buku tadi?' ia menatap heran buku berjudul 'sisi lain dunia ini' itu, mungkin karena terlanjur di pegang, Hinata pun memilih membaca lagi buku yang belum ia baca sampai tamat itu.

**_'Vampire memiliki panca indra 10 kali lipat lebih baik dari yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Dan untuk beberapa klan tertentu, indra miliki mereka mempunyai sebuah keistimewaan tersendiri. Entah dari kekuatan regenerasi yang abnormal atau kebutuhan darah yang melebihi klan vampire yang lain.'_**

Dalam diam Hinata membuka setiap lembar buku yang memiliki ratusan halaman itu di waktu istirahatnya.

**_'Menurut sejarah, Vampire dan Werewolf sudah bermusuhan sejak 10.000 tahun yang lalu karena berbagai alasan yang semakin berbelit dan sulit untuk diselesaikan. Satu kebencian melahirkan kebencian lainnya. Jika pemimpin Vampire dan Werewolf yang memiliki kekuatan seimbang bertemu, mungkin akan terjadi perang dahsyat berkepanjangan…'_**

"… di saat itu juga…"

Hinata terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang dan ikut membaca di dekat kuping Hinata. "Ahh…" buru-buru Hinata menutup buku itu dan langsung menyimpannya ke dalam tas.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menutup bukunya? Itu 'kan cukup seru…" gerutu gadis yang tadi ikut membaca buku hitam yang tadi sedang di baca oleh Hinata. Ia lalu berjalan ke hadapan Hinata untuk memperlihatkan tubuh orang yang sudah mengagetkan Hinata tadi.

Ia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna merah muda, dengan mata berwarna hijau emerald dan tinggi badannya mungkin hampir sama dengan Hinata.

"Maaf sudah mengagetkanmu, Hinata. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku duduk tepat di belakangmu," ujar Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum . "Yoroshiku…" lanjutnya,

"Yoroshiku, Sakura-san…" balas Hinata dengan malu-malu untuk berjabatan tangan dengan Sakura yang masih memperlihatkan senyumnya itu.

"Ihhh… kau lucu sekali Hinata! Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubitmu..~" ucap Sakura sambil mencubiti pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya sampai pipi gadis pemalu itu semakin memerah. Ia tarik pipi Hinata ke atas, ke bawa, ke samping, lalu memutar-mutarkannya sampai wanita ini puas.

"Sakura-san… itu menyakitkan…" ucap Hinata sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya pada Sakura yang sedang nyengir itu ketika sudah melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Hinata yang sudah memerah.

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya siapa suruh kau mempunyai wajah yang lucu seperti boneka hidup?" celoteh Sakura mencari alasan yang tidak masuk akal. "Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf ku, aku akan membelikanmu roti yang super enak di sekolah ini sambil mengajakmu berkeliling, bagaimana?" lanjut wanita sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"_Etou_…" Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal cubitan Sakura tadi, dan ia bermaksud untuk menolak ajakan Sakura dengan niat tidak mau menyusahkan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi dan itu membuat Sakura tertawa kecil sambil langsung menarik Hinata dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi, roti enak itu akan habis dalam waktu 10 menit. Jadi cepat." Hinata hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sakura menarik tangan beserta tubuhnya ke luar kelas karena sibuk menahan malu akibat bunyi perutnya tadi.

.

…

..

.

"Ini enak..." ucap Hinata ketika berjalan di lingkungan sekolah sambil memakan roti yang memiliki panjang 30 senti berisi selai coklat itu. Roti itu diberikan Sakura sebagai permintaan maafnya seperti janjinya.

"Tentu saja, sudah ku bilang 'kan? Kalo begitu ayo kita makan sambil duduk di bangku di bawah pohon itu." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah bangku yang dimaksud, lalu duduk diikuti oleh Hinata di belakangnya.

Dan baru saja mereka duduk di bangku yang menghadap ke lapangan _base ball_, sepak bola, dan tenis, kuping mereka langsung di rasuki oleh suara teriakan histeris dari para siswi yang melihat pria idamannya sedang bermain.

Jarak antara tempat duduk Hinata dan gadis-gadis yang kegilaan itu sekitar 50 meter, tapi suara yang mereka keluarkan terasa seperti dari jarak 5 meter.

"Kyaa~~! Aku melihat perut Kiba-kun saat menangkap bola tadi!"

"Sasuke-kun menatap ke arahku! "

"Neji-sama! Kyaa~~ ia membuka topinya dan memperlihatkan rambut panjangnya. Menawan!"

Khusus untuk bagian Neji yang sedang bermain Tenis, Hinata sedikit tidak mempercayai kalau kakak sepupunya bisa setenar ini di sekolah.

Sambil terus memakan roti yang tinggal 15 senti, Hinata bermaksud menanyakan siapa 2 orang lainnya yang begitu terkenal di kalangan wanita itu. Tapi saat ia melihat keadaan wanita di sampingnya ini…

"Sasuke-kun~~! Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Sakura yang sontak membuat kuping Hinata terasa sakit. Mata gadis berambut _pink _ berubah menjadi bentuk hati sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila akibat pria berambut hitam emo yang sedang bermain sepak bola di sana.

"_Ne_, Sakura-san, siapa sebenarnya mereka itu? Kenapa mereka bisa begitu terkenal?" melihat keadaan Sakura yang sudah membaik, Hinata pun mulai mengajukan pertanyaan sambil menelan potongan terakhir roti 30 senti.

"Huh… untuk Kiba dan Sasuke-kun, mereka siswa kelas X yang selain memiliki wajah yang lumayan -dan luar biasa untuk Sasuke-kun- mereka juga memiliki nilai akademis yang tinggi juga sudah banyak memenangkan kejuaraan nasional di bidang olah raga yang mereka tekuni."

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit sambil menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang datang menyapa kulitnya dan menerbangkan daun-daun pohon ke tempat lain. Selang beberapa detik, ia kembali memperhatikan pria bernama Sasuke yang sedang membawa bola di lapang sana.

"Mereka juga tergabung dalam OSIS sekolah ini, yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan malam itu," tiba-tiba Sakura mencengkram roknya dengan tangan yang bergetar cukup jelas. "Itu kasus yang menakutkan, Hinata." Dalam nada Sakura tersirat rasa takut yang cukup besar ketika membicarakan tragedi yang terjadi kemarin malam yang menyebabkan jatuhnya korban.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu, tapi dari setiap cerita yang ia dengar mulai pagi tadi, sepertinya itu adalah kasus yang harus diselesaikan segera sebelum semakin banyaknya siswa yang menjadi korban.

Sepanjang jam istirahat, mereka hanya duduk di sana sambil memperhatikan 3 permainan berbeda secara langsung yang di perankan oleh para idola sekolah tersebut sampai waktu istirahat habis dan bel masuk berbunyi.

Para siswa bergegas masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing, termasuk Hinata dan Sakura yang yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama dengan siswa lainnya.

Tapi di tengah jalan, Hinata tiba-tiba kepala Hinata terasa pusing dengan badan yang lama kelamaan mulai melemas dan napas yang mulai terasa berat. Dan jika bukan karena Sakura yang menahan tubuhnya, mungkin saja sekarang ia sudah ambruk di tengah jalan.

"Hey Hinata… Hinata…? Mau kuantar kau ke ruangan kesehatan? Mukamu sangat pucat, Hinata! Hinata… Hina…" suara Sakura lama kelamaan terasa memelan… mengecil hingga akhirnya hilang dari pendengaran Hinata bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadaran Hinata pula.

.

…

..

.

_Kilasan masa lalu Hinata dalam sebuah mimpi…_

**6 tahun yang lalu, di sebuah kapar pesiar yang sangat besar, mewah, megah, glamor, dengan tinggi 60 meter dan panjang 380 meter, ada sekitar 1300 orang dari kalangan keluarga atas alias kaya yang sedang menikmati fasilitas di kapal ini.**

**Mereka kebanyakan mengenakan jas atau gaun untuk wanita atau pakaian yang sejenis saat ini. Terlihat mereka begitu menikmati saat-saat ketika mereka makan, berdansa, mengobrol, dan lainnya bersama teman atau keluarga mereka di temani lampu warna-warni yang di tempelkan di dinding-dinding kapal.**

**Malam yang sedang tidak diterangi oleh kelipnya bintang tidak mengurangi kebahagiaan mereka atas pertemuan yang diadakan sekitar 100 tahun sekali ini. **

**Bingung? 100 tahun sekali? Tentu saja, karena yang sekarang sosok yang sedang menaiki kapal pesiar ini bukan manusia, melainkan dari kalangan Vampire. **

**Dan ini dia salah satu klan Vampire terbesar di jepang yang sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia, Hyuuga. Mereka sekarang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan klan Vampire lainnya yang berasal dari Eropa namun masih memiliki darah jepang, Namikaze. Di salah satu restoran berbintang 5 di kapal pesiar itu.**

**Kedua pemimpin keluarga terlihat sedang membicarakan hal yang serius namun dengan suasana yang santai dan tidak terlalu tegang. Sementara sang istri sedang mengobrol bersama dengan anak mereka di meja berbeda yang terletak tak jauh dari meja sang suami.**

**"Hyuuga-san, jika sudah pulang nanti bolehkah Naruto menikahi Hinata?' celetuk seorang anak berambut pirang dengan mata biru sapphire di pangkuan sang ibu yang memiliki rambut merah panjang. Hal itu sontak membuat ibunya, beserta seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan sang ibu yang duduk di hadapannya terkikih geli oleh perkataan polos bocah itu.**

**"Ne, kenapa Naru-chan ingin menikahi Hinata?" tanya seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut indigo panjang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah istri kepala klan Hyuuga, dengan wajah yang tersenyum.**

**"Tentu saja karena Hinata itu cantik… baik… suka bermain bersama Naruto… lalu…" dengan menggunakan jarinya untuk berhitung, sang bocah mulai menyebutkan alasan-alasan untuk menikahi gadis seumuran dengannya yang sekarang sedang duduk di pangkuan wanita yang tadi memberinya pertanyaan itu. **

**Gadis berambut indigo pendek yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka pun hanya bisa tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang memerah di pangkuan sang ibu.**

**"Oh ya! Karena Naruto menyukai Hinata," setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya bocah bernama Naruto ini menemukan alasan dan langsung ia sebutkan dengan wajah cerianya. **

**Melihat tingkah lucu anaknya ini, sang ibu pun ikut mengatakan suatu hal menarik pada Naruto.**

**"Kalau begitu, kau harus melamar dan meminta Hinata untuk menikahimu sendiri." Ucap sang ibu pada Naruto yang kini terlihat sedang meletakkan menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil menutup matanya untuk berpikir. **

**Tiba-tiba bocah itu mengambil setangkai mawar yang sudah tidak berduri di vas yang ada di meja di hadapannya. Lalu loncat dari pangkuan sang ibu, dan sekarang terlihat sibuk membentuk setangkai mawar itu dengan tangan mungilnya.**

**Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang masih duduk di pangkuan sang ibu, lalu tiba-tiba berlutut sambil memegangi tangan mungil Hinata. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Naruto pun mulai berbicara,**

**"Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?" pinta Naruto sambil mengulurkan memberikan sebuah mawar yang sekarang sudah berbentuk seperti cincin dengan mata cincin yang diganti oleh bunga mawar merah yang mekar.**

_Hinata's dream end…_

Tiba-tiba Hinata terbangun di sebuah ruangan di mana terdapat banyak kasur di ruangan tersebut, dan ia terbaring di salah satu dari mereka.

Keringat banyak keluar dari tubuh Hinata dan membasahi seragam yang ia pakai dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, tapi sepertinya kekuatan tubuhnya sudah mulai kembali.

'Mimpi apa itu tadi? Siapa orang-orang itu? Apakah anak kecil berambut indigo pendek yang di panggil Hinata oleh pria itu adalah aku? Jika itu memang aku, apakah orang yang ku duduki adalah _kaa-san?_'

Pikiran Hinata sekarang penuh dengan tanda tanya besar akibat mimpi di siang bolongnya ini. Jika memang hanya mimpi itu memang terlihat seperti mimpi biasa. Tapi apa yang dilihat di sana tadi sangat terlihat familiar namun tak bisa ia ingat sedikit pun. Ia mencoba mengingat… dan hasilnya adalah kepala Hinata bertambah pusing.

'Di mana ini? kenapa aku di sini— ah.. benar. Saat akan masuk ke kelas tadi… kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing dan mungkin ada orang yang membawaku ke sini.' Hinata berusaha menormalkan dulu nafasnya dengan duduk di ranjang ruangan kesehatan itu.

Ia tarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil menutup kedua matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

'Naruto… kun…?'

**_Tes…! Deg..!_**

Begitu Hinata membayangkan nama itu, setetes air mata tiba-tiba keluar dari mata lavendernya bersamaan dengan datangnya rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba di hati Hinata. Lama kelamaan, air mata itu semakin banyak keluar dari kedua mata lavender Hinata begitu juga dengan rasa sakitnya.

'Aku pasti melupakan suatu hal yang sangat penting… siapa Naruto-kun?' pikir Hinata dalam hari sambil terus mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Ingatannya tidak mengingat dan mengetahui apa itu, tapi hatinya merasakan perasaan itu.

**'Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?'**

Mata lavender Hinata membulat sempurna ketika bayangan itu datang, lagi. Saat itu seorang bocah pria berambut pirang bermata saphhire berlutut padanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari tangkai bunga mawar.

'Namikaze… Naruto? Uzumaki… Naruto?'

Buru-buru Hinata turun dari ranjang itu lalu pergi keluar ruangan kesehatan ini dengan langkah kaki yang tidak terlalu cepat karena kepalanya yang masih— atau bahkan bertambah pusing. Ia menyusuri setiap lorong sambil menggunakan tembok sebagai tahanan saat ia melangkah. Keluar bangunan dan berjalan di tanah berumput.

Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah tempat di mana di hadapannya terdapat banyak pepohonan rindang. Hinata sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia berjalan dan sampai di tempat seperti ini. Ia hanya membiarkan hatinya yang menuntun dan pikirannya yang mengingat wajah pria itu.

Pria berambut pirang bermata biru sapphire dengan 3 goresan tipis di kedua pipinya yang ia temui pagi tadi dan yang ia lihat dibalik jendela. Keraguan tentu saja ada di hati Hinata. Ketakutan dan keresahan, tapi ia lebih memilih mencoba lebih dulu dan memasuki tempat seperti hutan ini.

Awalnya Hinata lihat tempat ini benar-benar mirip dengan hutan pada umumnya dengan pepohonan rindang yang mencegah masuknya sinar matahari. Tapi lama kelamaan, indra penciuman Hinata mulai mencium sebuah bau bunga khas yang tertiup angin.

Hinata semakin dalam memasuki tempat itu yang di temani oleh harumnya bunga lavender hingga akhirnya ia sampai di jantung tempat itu. Dan kata pertama yang ada di benak Hinata ketika sampai di tempat itu adalah…

Mengerikan.

Tempat yang berbentuk persegi yang memiliki tempat yang cukup luas dengan ditanami puluhan -atau bahkan ratusan- bunga lavender di samping kiri kanan jalan setapak yang mengarah ke tengah tempat ini.

Di mana ada tubuh seorang pria berambut pirang yang tersandar di pinggiran kolam air mancur yang memiliki 3 tingkat itu. Hal yang mengejutkan Hinata adalah, sebuah besi sepanjang 1 meter yang entah mengapa tertancap di dada pria itu. Air kolam air mancur yang semula berwarna putih bening, kini mulai tercampuri oleh cairan merah yang keluar dari badan pria itu.

Dengan perlahan, pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajah dengan mata Sapphire yang sedikit meredup pada Hinata. Kaki gadis ini bergetar hebat, air matanya kembali mengalir dari ujung permata indahnya.

**'Hinata…'**

"Hina..ta?"

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : **Hasil edit, sedikit banyak berubah. Saat baca ulang ternyata cara penyampaiannya sangat membingungkan, dan terlalu berbelit. Intinya masih sama cuma jalannya yang di dibedakan. Semoga bisa lebih di mengerti

**Warning :** OOC, AU, (miss) typo, alur kecepetan (mungkin), sisanya silakan kalian tilai sendiri

**Disclaimer :** **Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy it~~!**

**OOOOooooOOO**

Permata lavender sang gadis membulat sempurna melihat tampilan di hadapannya kini. Ratusan bunga lavender menari-nari di sapa angin siang dan suara gesekan antara daun-daun pepohonan semakin menyempurnakan melodi di siang bolong ini.

Tapi sayang, bukan itu semua yang membuat gadis ini terkejut. Melainkan sebuah objek yang terbaring di antara visual indah tadi. Tubuh yang tersandar lemas di sebuah kolam air mancur dengan besi yang menancap di dadanya, membuat dada Hinata semakin terasa sakit.

Cairan merah berbau amis menodai kemeja putih yang ia pakai dibalik jas hitam bermotif garis lurus putih itu sambil mencoba menggerakan anggota badannya.

"Hina…ta…?" ucap sang pemuda lirih sambil berusaha berdiri dengan menjadikan ujung kolam air di belakangnya sebagai topangan. Setelah posisi berdirinya cukup baik, tangan kananya menggenggam besi yang menancap di dadanya, dengan sedikit kesakitan pria itu pun berhasil mencabut benda itu lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Dengan kaki yang masih bergetar, Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pria pirang itu. Air matanya masih tidak mau berhenti, tapi untuk kali ini dibarengi oleh seulas senyum yang terukir lembut di wajahnya.

Hinata terus mendekati pria itu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, bibir pria itu langsung mencium bibir Hinata yang tentu saja membuat gadis itu terkejut bukan main.

Ciuman itu seperti sebuah kunci yang membuka kembali hampir seluruh ingatan penting Hinata yang hilang.

** "Dia tuanganmu,—Salam kenal, Hinata—Ini untukmu— kalau begitu ayo kita bermain bersama!— hehe… wajahmu cantik, Hinata—api? Ada banyak api di sini, besar— _Kaa-san… KAA-SAN!— _maafkan _Tou-san_, Hinata. Tapi aku harus— Naruto-kun, ke mana dia pergi?_"_**

Kejadian-kejadian memilukan yang terjadi 6 tahun lalu perlahan mulai di ingat kembali. Saat pertama kali ia dan Naruto bertemu dan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama sewaktu umur mereka masih 10 tahun.

Setelah sekitar 1 menit, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata pun melepaskan ciuman itu lalu membuka mata mereka yang kini sudah berubah menjadi permata merah darah.

"… Naruto…kun…?" ucap Hinata dengan nada lemas namun masih dihiasi senyum.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit panik ketika tubuh Hinata menjadi lemas tak bertenaga. Untunglah tepat saat tubuh Hinata oleng dan akan jatuh tangan kanan kekar Naruto berhasil menangkap dan membungkus tubuh Hinata ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangatnya.

"Naruto-kun, maaf aku melupakanmu, dan sama sekali tidak mengenalimu pagi tadi," ucap Hinata masih dengan nada lemasnya dalam pelukan Naruto. Mata merah Hinata perlahan berubah lagi menjadi permata lavender indahnya. "Saat mencoba mengingat masa laluku… ughh.." perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh pusing yang datang menyerang kepalanya tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah, bukan masalah besar. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Nanti aku akan membawamu ke ruangan kesehatan." Kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan wajah Hinata dengan mata lavendernya yang perlahan mulai meredup. Hingga akhirnya menutup, dan tertidur dengan tangan kanan Naruto sebagai tempat sandarannya.

Naruto dapat merasakan kalau badan Hinata memiliki demam yang cukup tinggi ketika pertama kali menangkap tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

Terlepas dari demam yang ia alami, seulas senyum terukir di wajah Naruto ketika melihat wajah terlelap sang gadis dalam pelukannya itu. Sudah hampir 6 tahun Naruto tidak melihat wajah gadis yang disayanginya ini.

Tapi kemudian pikirannya melayang ketika menatap besi yang tadi tertancap di dadanya. 'Siapa sebenarnya yang telah melempar besi sialan ini? Jika ia bermaksud membunuhku, itu masih jauh dari kata berhasil,' batin Naruto sambil menggunakan vampirenya untuk memusnahkan besi sepanjang 1 meter itu dengan mudah tanpa perlu ia sentuh.

Luka bekas tikaman besi di dada Naruto tadi perlahan mengecil… mengecil… dan akhirnya rapat tanpa bekas luka sedikit pun dan hanya meninggalkan noda darah di kemeja putihnya.

'Yosh, kalau begitu lebih baik aku membawa Hinata ke ruangan kesehatan segera.' Naruto menyelipkan tangan kirinya di belahan lutut Hinata. Lalu menggendongnya ala _bridal style, _meninggalkan tempat yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga lavender itu sambil berlari.

Dengan gesit Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya menghindari setiap pohon rindang dengan kecepatan tinggi namun dengan gerakan selembut-lembutnya agar tidak membangunkan Hinata. Tak sampai 1 menit, Naruto sudah berhasil keluar dari tempat itu dan sekarang sudah berada di lingkungan sekolah biasa. Ketika mereka sampai di lorong sekolah, Naruto memilih untuk berjalan dan memperhatikan wajah polos Hinata yang tengah tertidur itu.

Setelah tertidur cukup lama dalam pelukan Naruto, perlahan Hinata kembali membuka kelopak mata yang menutupi permata lavender.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kita sampai di ruangan kesehatan. Kau bisa istirahat di sana," ujar Naruto sambil menatap ke wajah Hinata dan terus melangkahkan kakinya di lorong yang memiliki tinggi 10 meter ini.

Beberapa meter kemudian, Naruto belok kanan di sebuah perempatan. Beberapa langkah lagi, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan 'UKS'.

Tak menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto langsung membuka pintu, masuk, dan menutup kembali pintu itu dengan menggunakan kakinya. Saat itu sedang tak ada seorang pun yang memakai ruangan kesehatan oleh karena itu Naruto langsung berjalan ke ranjang paling ujung dan setelah sampai langsung membaringkan tubuh Hinata di atasnya.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa tadi kau ada di sana? Dan kenapa juga ada besi yang tertancap di dadamu?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang sedang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dari ujung kakinya sampai bagian dada.

"Hmm… sebenarnya aku biasa pergi ke sana untuk membunuh waktu. Tempatnya indah, ya 'kan?" balas Naruto sambil duduk di sebuah kursi kecil yang terletak di samping ranjang lalu balas menatap wajah Hinata. "Tapi, baru saja aku sampai di sana tanpa ku sadari besi itu datang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi untunglah, aku berhasil menghindari jantungku darinya. Aku tak tahu siapa pelakunya, tapi sepertinya ini pelaku yang sama yang melakukan pembunuhan malam kemarin," Lanjut Naruto sambil menatap langit-langit putih ruangan kesehatan itu.

Hinata yang terbaring berdekatan dengan jendela, terkena sinar matahari yang cukup terik. Naruto yang dengan jelas melihat Hinata berkeringat cukup deras buru-buru bangkit. Berjalan ke arah jendela lalu menutup jendela dengan gorden yang tersedia.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata…" kata Naruto sambil kembali ke kursi di samping ranjang tadi. "Apa maksud permintaan maaf karena telah melupakanku, tadi?" lanjut Naruto ketika sudah duduk. Mata biru sapphirenya menatap wajah manis Hinata, menantikan jawaban darinya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu membukanya lagi saat menghadapkan wajahnya ke langit-langit ruangan ini.

"Entahlah Naruto-kun, aku juga masih belum ingat semuanya. Saat kejadian itu… badai sedang berlangsung, tapi api berkobar di mana-mana… _Kaa-san_ meninggal terkena ledakan. Aku dan Hanabi yang di selamatkan oleh paman berhasil selamat dengan perahu kecil, bersama _Otou-san. _Dan setelah itu… aku masih belum bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi sesudah itu selain tenggelamnya kapal besar itu,"

Mata sapphire Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat kesedihan yang tersirat di wajah Hinata. Air mata sudah berkumpul membasahi permata lavendernya yang siap pecah kapan saja. Mendengar ibu Hinata tidak selamat, Naruto juga merasa sedih jika mengingat saat-saat mereka bersama. Dadanya seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata.

"Bagaimana dengan Kushina-san? Minato-san?" tanya Hinata, sambil balik menatap mata sapphire Naruto. Mata yang sebelumnya terlihat begitu ceria, sekarang terlihat sedikit meredup. Hinata dapat dengan jelas melihat kesedihan yang terdapat di iris biru langit itu.

Karenanya, Naruto memilih menutupnya lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Senyuman lebar, namun samar-samar dapat kau lihat kalau ujung simpulnya itu bergetar.

"N-Naruto-kun… _Gomenasai… _aku menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tak kutanyakan… _sumimasen…" _kata Hinata lirih sambil menutup matanya. Sekarang gadis ini merasa bersalah.

"Ah… tak apa-apa, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Mereka mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanku. Monster-monster itu, mengincarku. _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-chan_, melindungiku. Aku selamat karena ikut dengan klan lain yang ada di Kyoto," Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan dengan sigap langsung menghapus air mata yang hampir keluar itu.

"Oh ya, Hinata, apakah menurutmu akan ada baju lain di ruangan kesehatan ini?" kata Naruto sambil berdiri melirik setiap sudut ruangan. Kesedihan yang sempat terlihat di matanya sudah hilang entah ke mana. Naruto sudah kembali lagi seperti semula dan itu juga membuat senang dan ikut melupakan kesedihan masa lalunya. "Ah! Ada lemari, ku harap ada setidaknya baju kaos. Pakaian ini sungguh tidak nyaman,"

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut ruangan di mana lemari –yang Naruto harap ada baju ganti- itu berada. Terdapat 3 laci di lemari kecil itu. Laci paling bawah dengan antusias Naruto buka, namun di sana hanya ada beberapa topi. Laci kedua juga ia buka dengan antusias, tapi di sana tak ada apa pun.

Naruto menelan ludah untuk yang satu ini. Ia banyak berharap kalau ada baju ganti di sini.

Naruto pegang gagang laci tersebut. Menariknya dengan pelan… bagian dalamnya mulai terlihat… mata Naruto sedikit mengintip ke dalam… dan yang ada di dalam adalah…

**_JDURKK!_**

Dengan cukup keras Naruto menutup lagi laci paling atas. Rona merah tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah Naruto. Ia kaget bukan main saat mengetahui kalau barang yang ada di laci bagian atas adalah…

…Pakaian dalam wanita… dan beberapa pembalut…

'SIAL! Kenapa hal seperti itu bisa ada di tempat seperti itu?!'

"Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau menutup laci itu begitu keras? Apa kau tidak menemukan pakaian ganti di sana?" begitu Naruto kembali duduk di kursi samping ranjang Hinata, gadis ini langsung terduduk dan menghujani Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Naruto hanya berani menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu duduk manis menjaga Hinata lagi.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu, Hinata hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran. "_Ano_… Naruto-kun, kalau kau mencari baju ganti mungkin akan ada beberapa di bawah ranjang yang bisa di pakai," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung mengintip ke bawah ranjang Hinata. Dan benar saja. Ada beberapa kemeja putih bersih yang bisa ia pakai. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Naruto langsung mengambil satu kemeja putih. Lalu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang cukup sulit di jelaskan.

Terlihat kesal, bingung, sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Dan dari mana kau tahu kalau ada baju ganti di bawah ranjang?" gerutu Naruto sambil mulai membuka kancing pakaian yang sudah berlumuran darah itu dari atas ke bawah.

"_Etou_… aku melihat kalau di bawah ranjang lain ada beberapa baju ganti," kata Hinata sambil malu-malu menunjuk ke arah ranjang lain yang di bagian bawahnya memang terdapat beberapa baju ganti. "S-sebenarnya aku mau bilang, tapi naruTO-KUN!—" Hinata kaget bukan main sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan ketika Naruto mengganti bajunya secara terang-terangan di hadapannya.

"Sshhh… jangan berisik, nanti mungkin orang lain mengira hal yang tidak-tidak." Kata Naruto sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan ganti bajunya.

"T-t-tapi..."

**_Ceklekk…_**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Baik Naruto mau pun Hinata langsung menatap ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang telah membukanya.

Dan saat orang itu masuk aura-aura negatif dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto dengan jelas. Membuat pria itu langsung berada dalam posisi siaga sambil berdiri di hadapan Hinata.

"Ah… aku mencium bau darah segar yang aneh dan berbeda. Dan saat ku ikuti, ternyata berasal dari makhluk hina sepertimu," ucap seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah bagian kirinya. Kuku jari tajam dan panjang yang tidak wajar, dan aura-aura negatif yang hanya makhluk itu miliki. Dapat Naruto simpulkan, kalau sosok di hadapannya ini adalah Werewolf.

"Tch, siapa kau? Dari klan mana kau berasal? Dan ada keperluan apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto menatap pria di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan dingin. Naruto masih bisa terbilang tenang saat ini.

"Seorang seniman sejati, Deidara. Klan? Untuk apa aku memberitahumu tentang itu. Yang pasti aku datang ke sini untuk membunuhmu!" teriak Deidara sambil berlari ke arah Naruto. Untuk ukuran mata manusia normal, kecepatan yang dilakukan pria itu akan terlihat sangat kencang. Dalam sekejap, pria itu akan terlihat seperti halnya menghilang, tentu saja untuk mata manusia normal.

Berbeda dengan Naruto dan apalagi Hinata putri sulung Hyuuga yang memiliki kelebihan dalam indra penglihatan mereka. Itu semua terlihat begitu jelas. Setiap langkah cepat yang ia lakukan, dan ayunan tangannya yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

"Ketahuilah tempatmu, kau harus minta kekuatan lebih pada tuanmu kalau ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, makhluk hina…" ucap Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang sambil memberikan _death glare_ pada pria itu. Seringai di wajah Naruto secara tiba-tiba membuat pria itu merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pria itu sudah berani-beraninya mengusik ketenangan Naruto bahkan sampai menghinanya…

**_WUSHH… JDUK…JDUARKK.._**

Tendangan Naruto dengan empuk mengenai dada hingga membuat pria itu terpental menabrak pintu, memecahkan kaca beserta penutupnya yang terbuat dari baja, hingga akhirnya berhenti akibat menabrak pohon besar yang hampir saja membuat tumbuhan itu tumbang.

"N-Naruto-kun! Kau terlalu berlebihan!" kata Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikkan sambil turun dari ranjang. Ia memang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun saat pertarungan tadi berlangsung. Jangankan melakukan sesuatu, melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya terkejut.

"Tapi, Hinata. Aku pikir dia adalah salah satu orang yang telah melakukan pembunuhan kemarin malam itu. Juga, dia bersungguh-sungguh. Pada saat terakhir, jika tidak langsung ku tendang dia akan melemparkan pisau padamu, atau padaku." Jelas Naruto dengan nada serius sambil membalikan badan menghadap Hinata.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya agar semakin dekat dengan gadis berambut indigo itu. Setelah cukup dekat, Naruto berhenti lalu membuka kemeja putih bagian leher sambil sedikit mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hinata, ayo hisap darahku…" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menyerahkan lehernya pada Hinata yang sontak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang ini. "…Lagi…"

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata heran saat kedua tangan kekar Naruto memegangi bahu mungilnya. Mata sapphire Naruto menatap lurus ke dalam mata lavender milik Hinata. Menyelami apa yang ada dalam setiap permata indah sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku, semua ini akan mulai memburuk dari sekarang." Kata Naruto sambil menarik pinggang Hinata agar tubuh mereka bersentuhan dengan kening yang saling menempel.

Jantung Hinata kembali berdetak menjadi lebih kencang dari biasanya. Wajahnya sudah semerah darah. Mata mereka sekarang hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja. Nafas satu sama lain dapat terdengar jelas dari jarak mereka yang sedekat ini.

"Atau kau ingin aku yang menghisap darahmu, Hi~na~ta~?" rayu Naruto dengan senyuman menggoda yang semakin membuat jantung Hinata berpacu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mulai menjelajahi pipi Hinata. Perlahan menuruni leher jenjang Hinata. Dan saat berada di bagian leher bawahnya, Naruto berhenti dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di sana.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Kau tahu aku sangat merindukan ini selama 6 tahun terakhir?" goda Naruto sekali lagi. Ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh sang gadis yang membuatnya merasa geli dengan setiap hembusan nafas Naruto.

Tangan Hinata yang semula berada ditengah-tengah tubuh mereka, mulai merambah ke bagian punggung Naruto. Sambil perlahan menarik turun kemeja putih dan jas hitam yang di kenakan pria itu.

"Ugh… _ittai_… Hinata… kau memang benar-benar menyukai darahku, ya 'kan?" ucap Naruto sedikit mendesah ketika Hinata mulai menancapkan taringnya di leher Naruto dan mulai menghisap darah pria itu.

Hinata menutup matanya sambil mencengkram jas hitam bergaris lurus putih Naruto dan sedikit menekan tubuh pria itu ke arahnya. Beberapa tetes darah segar menetes keluar menuruni leher Naruto. Dan setelah beberapa detik Hinata meminum darah Naruto, akhirnya ia melepaskan taringnya lau menatap wajah Naruto.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan. Mata keduanya yang sejak beberapa detik yang lalu sudah berubah menjadi merah kini saling bertatapan. Lubang bekas gigitan Hinata di leher Naruto mulai menutup. "Ternyata mata merah cukup indah dan menawan di wajahmu manismu, Hinata. Meski kau lebih suka permata lavendermu." Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menggoda Hinata.

"B-baka! Naruto baka!" gerutu Hinata sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto karena tak bisa menahan dan menyembunyikan wajah yang sudah luar biasa merah ini. "Kau yang memberikannya padaku,"

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu. Tubuhmu mungkin perlu menyesuaikan dengan darahku setelah sudah sekitar 6 tahun tidak masuk lagi ke tubuhmu. " Ujar Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Hinata yang mulai melemas.

Dan benar saja, dalam detik selanjutnya tubuh Hinata pasti sudah ambruk jika Naruto tidak mengantisipasi dengan langsung menggendongnya. Hinata masih memiliki kesadaran, hanya tubuhnya saja yang kehilangan tenaga.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, aku akan di sini menunggumu." Ucap Naruto setelah meletakan tubuh Hinata di ranjang tadi sambil menutupinya dengan selimut.

Perlahan pandangan Hinata mulai semakin menyempit, sampai akhirnya semuanya gelap dan gadis ini pergi tidur.

.

..

…

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Matahari sudah berada di ujung cakrawala bersiap untuk beristirahat dengan sinar jingga yang luar biasa. Saat itu langit sedang cerah, hanya ada sedikit awan yang menghiasi langit sore itu.

Hampir semua siswa sekarang sudah pulang ke rumah mereka sendiri. Begitu pula dengan guru dan pengurus sekolah lainnya. Kecuali dua remaja di ruangan kesehatan yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Sang pria tertidur di sebuah kursi kecil sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah polos pria yang sedang beristirahat itu.

Berbeda dengan sang pemuda, gadis berambut indigo ini tertidur pulas di sebuah ranjang dengan badan yang ditutupi selimut putih sebahu. Wajah polos Hinata tersinari cahaya mentari sore yang menembus gorden yang tertiup oleh angin.

Tak lama kemudian, kelopak mata sang gadis mulai bergerak dan perlahan membuka menampakkan permata lavendernya.

Ruangan dengan sinar matahari sore yang masuk menghiasi adalah gambaran pertama yang ditangkap oleh indra penglihatan sang gadis. Lalu ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan sosok pria –idamannya- sedang tertidur pulas sambil bersandar ke dinding ruangan ini.

Hinata perhatikan wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Tanpa sadar semburat merah mulai menjalari wajahnya. Ia pun beranjak duduk di ranjang itu dan melakukan sedikit perenggangan sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan menatap Naruto nya lagi.

Saat ini Hinata ingin sekali menyentuh wajah Naruto. Tapi keraguan dalam dirinya yang cukup besar menahannya. Takut apa yang akan dilakukannya itu mengganggu atau bahkan membangunkan tidur Naruto.

Dasar manusia, rasa penasaran dan egonya lebih tinggi dari makhluk lain di muka bumi ini.

'Naruto-kun, wajahmu begitu hangat…' batin Hinata tanpa sadar, tangannya sekarang sudah mulai membelai pipi Naruto, memainkan ujung rambut pirangnya.

Sayang kegiatan yang disukai Hinata itu harus terhenti ketika mata biru sapphire Naruto membuka secara tiba-tiba, menangkap basah atas apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

"Hihihi… apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Hinata? Hihihi…. " ucap Naruto yang sontak membuat kaget Hinata yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"G-go-gomen, aku membangunkan Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata masih dengan wajah yang di masih ditundukkan.

Tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tadi, Naruto pun bangkit lalu melakukan beberapa perenggangan. Setelah itu ia pun mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan wajah Hinata.

"Ayo cepat kita pulang. Ayahmu pasti khawatir padamu. Dan untuk barang bawaanmu sudah kubawa," kata Naruto sambil menatap ke arah peralatan sekolah milik Hinata. Seperti tas, dan buku-buku.

Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan turun dari ranjang itu. Ia rapikan dulu pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan sebelum memakai sepatunya dan mengambil tas juga beberapa bukunya.

"Baiklah ayo pulang," ucap Hinata setelah dikiranya barang bawaannya sudah lengkap.

Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut, menyusur setiap lorong sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari bangunan mewah itu. Mereka langsung di suguhkan oleh langit berwarna kejinggaan yang luas dan luar biasa di setiap langkah mereka menuju pintu keluar yang cukup jauh itu.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? kenapa sedari tadi kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya di Hinata di sela-sela jalannya, ketika menyadari kalau sejak keluar dari ruangan kesehatan tadi Naruto terus menatap ke arah Hinata. Atau lebih tepatnya leher jenjangnya, "B-ba-baiklah kalau kau sangat menginginkannya, Naruto-kun." Tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti dan membuka jas hitam beserta kemeja putih di dalamnya yang sontak memperlihatkan leher dan bahu Hinata dengan jelas.

"A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?! A-aku tidak menginginkannya!" teriak Naruto sambil memasangkan kembali seragam Hinata itu dengan baik dengan wajah yang memerah.

Naruto yang salah tingkah tiba-tiba langsung menggendong tubuh Hinata, lalu melompat ke atap bangunan lalu melompat lagi beberapa puluh meter dari satu atap bangunan sekolah ke bangunan sekolah lainnya.

Sampai mereka keluar dari sekolah megah itu dan Naruto masih terus melakukan hal itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Sehingga orang normal yang mungkin melihatnya, hanya bisa menganggap itu sebagai bayangan hitam yang melintas. Atau halusinasi.

Terima kasih dengan hal itu, tak sampai 30 menit, mereka sudah sampai di veranda kamar Hinata di lantai 2.

"N-nah, kita sudah sampai… k-kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," ucap Naruto setelah menurunkan badan Hinata dari gendongannya. Pria ini masih merasa canggung akibat tertangkap basah sudah memperhatikan leher jenjang Hinata di sekolah tadi.

Jika bukan karena tangan Hinata yang memegangi ujung seragam yang Naruto pakai, mungkin pria ini sudah menghilang sedari tadi.

"Naruto-kun, jangan memaksakan dirimu," ucap Hinata dengan mengumpulkan keberanian besar agar bisa menatap permata sapphire Naruto. Lavender dan Sapphire, saling bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini.

"Hinata…"

"jangan menyiksa dirimu, Naruto-kun. Jika kau memang menginginkannya… m-maka hisaplah darahku…" Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi jika harus bertemu dengan permata biru langit Naruto. Ia memalingkan wajah merahnya ke samping tapi tangannya di letakkan di kedua pipi Naruto.

Dengan cepat, Naruto pun membuka jas hitam seragam Hinata beserta kemeja bagian atasnya, lalu menanamkan taringnya di antara leher dan bahu Hinata.

"Ah…! "

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk meminum darah orang yang mereka sayangi dan paling mereka rindukan. Semakin mereka menyayangi satu sama lain, semakin pula mereka menginginkan sosok tersebut. Dan contohnya adalah kedua remaja ini. Setelah dipisahkan sekitar 6 tahun, mereka melepaskan kerinduan dengan cara khas keturunan mereka, Vampire.

**_.:.:TBC:.:._**

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : OOC, AU, (miss) typo, OC, (mungkin) alur cepat**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.:.:Enjoy it:.:.**

**..**

**~oOo~**

Pagi lain di sebuah _mansion_ besar milik Hyuuga yang bertempat di Kyoto. Pukul 6 pagi adalah waktu di mana para anggota keluarga Hyuuga sudah harus bangun dan bersiap untuk kegiatan-kegiatan yang akan mereka jalani di hari ini, kecuali untuk para pelayan, koki, tukang kebun, dan pengurus rumah lainnya yang harus bangun lebih awal jika tak ingin kena marah sang kepala keluarga, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Termasuk di sebuah kamar milik seorang gadis putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Setelah baru saja ia selesai mengenakan seragam sekolanya yang berupa sebuah kemeja putih, yang dilapisi oleh jas berwarna hitam dengan corak garis putih di bagian tangan, tak lupa sebuah dasi tipis berbentuk pita berwarna merah yang mengikat kerah kemejanya.

Untuk bawahan sekolah itu mengharuskan untuk siswa perempuan mengenakan rok berwarna hitam selutut dengan garis putih melintang di bagian bawahnya. Untuk melindungi kakinya, saat ini Hinata mengenakan kaos kaki berwarna putih pendek dan sepatu hitam.

Hari ini perasaan Hinata seperti hari-hari lainnya, tetap bahagia apalagi sekarang ia sedang berbunga-bunga karena sudah bertemu kembali dengan pria yang ia sukai. Dengan wajah yang berseri ia langkahkan kakinya ke arah rak buku, lalu mengumpulkan buku-buku beserta peralatan sekolah yang ia butuhkan hari ini.

Selesai dengan itu, kini Hinata sedang duduk di kursi kecil meja rias. Dalam pantulan kaca yang cukup besar itu, ia dapat melihat gambaran dirinya yang sedang berbahagia bak seorang ulat yang baru berubah menjadi kupu-kupu dengan semburat merah di wajah cantikanya.

Sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak pergi ia sedikit membereskan dulu poni yang menutupi keningnya itu. Ia perhatikan lagi pantulan tubuhnya di kaca teresebut secara keseluruhan. Dengan wajah yang tersenyum ia putarkan badannya ke kanan, ke kiri. Setelah melihat semuanya tertata rapi, ia pun lekas pergi ke luar kamar untuk melakukan sarapan pagi dengan keluarga.

Hinata langkahkan kakinya di lorong _mansion _Hyuuga lantai dua ini dengan tenang, begitu pula saat ia menuruni anak tangga, sampai akhirnya tiba di ruangan makan di mana anggota keluarga lainnya sudah menunggu untuk sarapan pagi bersamanya.

"_Ohayou_, _Otou-sama_, Hanabi-chan, Neji _nii-san_," sapa Hinata pada sang ayah, adik, dan kakak sepupunya saat ia sudah duduk di meja makan.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata." Balas sang ayah yang diikuti oleh dua saudara lainnya. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di meja berbentuk dasar persegi panjang ini, itu artinya kegiatan sarapan mereka pun dimulai dengan para pelayan yang berdiri jauh di dekat pintu dapur jikalau ada kekurangan atau kebutuhan lain yang dibutuhkan tuan mereka ini.

Kegiatan sarapan berlangsung dengan tenang tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari 4 orang ini. Mereka fokus menyantap makanan ala italia yang sudah di pesan Hanabi sejak kemarin untuk sarapan kali ini. Mungkin terlalu fokus sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang di seberang jalan sana yang terus memperhatikan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Kedua bola mata berwarna hitam pekat yang tentu saja tidak dimiliki oleh manusia normal terus menatap keluarga itu dengan fokus. Jarak dari orang itu ke _mansion _Hyuuga sejauh sekitar 300 meter, tapi ia dapat dengan jelas melihat hal sekecil apa pun yang terjadi di sana, seperti contohnya setiap kedipan mata mereka.

Wajah yang semula tidak memiliki ekspresi itu mulai dihiasi oleh sebuah senyum –atau lebih tepatnya seringai- menakutkan sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam sekejap bersamaan dengan datangnya tiupan angin.

"_Ano… Otou-sama_, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba setelah menyelesaikan makannya. Meski sulit, Hinata mencoba untuk menatap langsung mata lavender milik sang ayah.

"Apa itu?" melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar di mata putri sulungnya, Hiashi pun meletakkan garpu dan pisau yang terbuat dari perak itu di samping piring yang sudah kosong itu lalu mendengarkan Hinata.

"6 tahun yang lalu… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku melupakan semuanya?" tanya Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terus menatap mata sang ayah sambil mencengkram rok hitam yang ia kenakan. Hinata memang takut ketika menanyakan hal ini, tapi apa yang gadis memiliki perasaan kalau ia harus mengetahuinya.

Sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi makan, Hiashi menghembuskan nafas berat. "_Sou ka, _jadi segel itu sudah mulai rusak," jawab Hiashi sambil mengambil secangkir gelas berisikan air putih yang langsung ia sebelum tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela. "Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri nanti. Neji, cepat antarkan mereka." Lanjut Hiashi hanya melirik tiga orang yang masih duduk di kursi meja makan dari sudut matanya.

"Baik, Hiashi-sama. Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama, jika kalian sudah menyelesaikan makan kalian, lebih baik kita bergegas." Ujar Neji sambil melirik ke arah Hanabi dan Hinata yang sedang menundukkan kepala sambil mencengkram roknya.

Hinata masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi. Apa yang dimaksud dengan segel yang mulai rusak? Itu adalah hal yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata, ia ingin menanyakan hal itu. Tapi jika seperti ini… mungkin ia harus mencobanya lain kali.

…

.:-oOo-:.

…

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang menaiki mobil berwarna silver yang dikendarai oleh Neji, melaju secara normal di jalan raya menuju sekolah mereka. Hanabi yang duduk di kursi depan bersama Neji terlihat sedang sibuk membaca manga terbaru yang ia beli. Sementara Hinata yang duduk di kursi belakang terlihat masih termenung dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

Ia masih memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya 6 tahun lalu, tepatnya setelah ia berhasil selamat menggunakan perahu kecil bersama ayahnya dan sang adik Hanabi. Saat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap di kapal itu, saat ia berada di pangkuan ayahnya lalu samar-samar ia dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hiashi padanya.

'_**Maafkan Tou-san, Hinata, tapi aku harus melakukan hal ini untuk keselamatanmu,'**_

'Maaf…? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Tou-san padaku? Mungkinkah maksud perkataannya tadi pagi tentang segel yang rusak adalah… itu? Tapi, kenapa _Tou-san_ melakukannya padaku? Apakah untuk melupakan kejadian yang menewaskan _Kaa-san_ itu, atau apa?' masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikiran Hinata saat ini.

"Ada perbaikan jalan?" ucap Neji sambil membelokkan arah laju mobilnya ke kanan setelah melihat papan berdiri bertuliskan 'sedang ada perbaikan jalan' dan beberapa petugas yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa boleh buat." Lanjut Neji. Hinata dan Hanabi yang sebelumnya fokus pada kegiatan mereka sendiri sekarang mulai memperhatikan jalan yang belum pernah mereka lalui ini.

Tempatnya sepi, di bagian samping mereka banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang. Ada hal yang aneh juga, jika diperhatikan dengan lebih cermat, samar-samar beberapa mobil yang ada di depan dan di belakang mobil mereka terlihat transparan dan mulai menghilang satu per satu.

"Tch… Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, berhati-hatilah mungkin akan ada beberapa hal yang membahayakan," ucap Neji ketika melihat semua mobil yang ada di sekitarnya menghilang sambil menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam untuk menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi kesal dengan gigi yang saling beradu, ia merasa bodoh tidak menyadari hal ini dari awal.

Tiba-tiba ada banyak mahkluk aneh muncul di hadapan mereka. Berjalan ke arah mobil mereka yang berjalan semakin kencang dengan langkah kaki pincang. Mereka memiliki wajah ayang aneh dan menyeramkan, seperti ada yang memiliki jahitan di seluruh wajah, ada yang memiliki mata tiga, bahkan ada yang tanpa kepala pula.

Dengan gesit Neji mencoba menghindari makhluk-makhluk aneh di depannya atau menabrak makhluk-makhluk itu sampai terpental beberapa puluh meter. Dan akibatnya, Neji harus menggunakan pembersih kaca mobil agar kaca depannya bersih dari cairan merah kental yang berasal dari makhluk itu.

Jumlah mereka yang awalnya hanya puluhan, kini berlipat ganda sampai ratusan dan muncul di mana-mana. Sekarang bahkan ada yang muncul dari balik pohon di samping jalan lalu melompat dengan lompatan tinggi untuk sampai di atas mobil mereka.

Sementara itu, tiba-tiba monster yang ada di hadapan mereka berhenti, lalu mengangkat tangan sedada sambil mengarahkan ke arah mobil. Sebuah tenaga yang tidak terlalu besar tiba-tiba mengumpul di telapak tangan atau mulut mereka yang lama kelamaan mulai terkumpul dan berbentuk seperti bola basket berwarna hitam pekat.

"Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama, cepat keluar dari mobil!" teriak Neji ketika monster di depannya itu seperti sudah siap untuk melepaskan energi berwarna hitam itu. Dengan cepat ketiga orang itu pun melompat keluar dari mobil itu, tepat ketika monster-monster itu melepaskan bola hitam yang sudah terkumpul ke arah mobil.

Mobil berwarna silver itu pun seketika meledak saat bola-bola hitam itu mengenainya, kobaran api besar dengan asap hitam yang mengepul ke langit. Neji yang lompat ke samping kanan terpental sampai beberapa meter hingga badannya terbentur oleh batang pohon. Sementara Hanabi dan Hinata terpental ke samping kiri.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama!" teriak Neji ketika Hinata dan Hanabi yang terbaring berdekatan tidak sadarkan diri di seberang jalan karena kepala mereka terbentur batang pohon. Dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepala ke wajahnya, Neji berusaha menghampiri kedua sepupunya yang mula di dekati oleh makhluk-makhluk yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup itu.

Neji pun memfokuskan energi ke kedua tangannya yang kelima jarinya diluruskan. Perlahan energi berwarna biru itu mulai berkumpul dan semakin besar di kedua tangan Neji, hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah benda dengan ujung yang lancip.

Ia mempertajam pandangannya hingga di sekitar matanya menampakkan urat-uratnya. Taring dan kuku tangannya memanjang sebelum tiba-tiba Neji menghilang lalu muncul lagi di depan tubuh Hinata dan Hanabi.

Dengan gerakan tangan yang luar biasa cepat Neji menusuk puluhan jantung monster yang bergerak ke arahnya yang dalam sekejap monster-monster itu langsung berubah menjadi butiran debu.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, sadarlah!" ujar Neji ketika menghampiri kedua tubuh sepupunya sambil menggoncang-goncangkannya. Tapi musuh yang semakin banyak berdatangan membuat pria ini harus memusnahkan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Ah… aw… apa yang terja—Hanabi-chan!" Hinata yang baru saja sadar langsung terkejut ketika melihat ada sesosok monster dengan kuku panjang dan tajam mendekati adiknya dan bersiap untuk melayangkan kuku panjangnya.

_**Wushh… DUARkkkK**_

Seketika ratusan monster yang ada di jalan itu langsung lenyap ketika sebuah energi besar berwarna merah gelap datang dan memusnahkan monster-monster itu hingga meninggalkan kerusakan yang parah di jalan tersebut.

"_Gomen ne_, Hinata, aku terlambat," ucap seseorang di balik debu yang berterbangan akibat energi besar tadi. Perlahan debu itu semakin lama semakin menipis menampakkan seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata biru sapphire yang sedang berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sambil berlutut di hadapan Hinata yang masih bersandar di batang pohon, mengabaikan seorang Hyuuga Neji yang masih memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya di belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… ?" balas Hinata tak percaya kalau pria itu bisa ada di sini dan menyelamatkan mereka. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya, apakah ia mengikuti mobil yang di tumpangi Hinata? Apakah saat melintasi jalan ini Naruto ada di sekitarnya lalu datang ke sini?

"Teriakanmu tadi membawaku kemari. Lagi pula darahku mengalir dalam tubuhmu, karena itu aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan," ucap Naruto seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di benak Hinata saat ini. "Kalau begitu, bisa kau jaga Hanabi sebentar?" Lanjut Naruto.

Setelah benar-benar memastikan kalau Hinata dan adiknya itu tidak dalam keadaan yang sangat membahayakan, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya ke samping Neji yang masih dalam keadaan siaga.

"Aku tak mengenalimu, tapi kau salah satu dari klan Hyuuga 'kan? Maka dari itu, lakukan ini dengan sedikit lebih serius." Ucap Naruto saat berdiri di samping Neji sambil menatap monster-monster yang mulai bermunculan di hadapan mereka dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengaturku, Naruto," balas Neji sambil lebih mengeluarkan energi yang ada dalam tubuhnya dengan seringai dan tatapan membunuh .

Dan dalam sekejap kedua orang ini langsung berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke musuh. Naruto pergi ke tempat Hinata dan memusnahkan setiap monster yang mengincar Hinata dan Hanabi yang muncul dari balik pepohonan, sementara Neji pergi ke depan untuk menghancurkan monster-monster yang tidak ada habisnya ini.

"Khukhukhukhu… hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Selain 3 Hyuuga, ada seorang vampire lain yang datang…" ucap seseorang di balik kerumunan monster yang dihadapi Neji secara tiba-tiba. Dengan beberapa gerakan tangannya, para monster -yang sedang Naruto dan Neji lawan- tiba-tiba musnah.

"Tapi untuk mendapatkan semua itu… sepertinya aku harus turun mengambilnya sendiri," lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan sosoknya, ia memiliki rambut merah pendek dengan mata merah menyala dan badan yang dibalut oleh jubah hitam panjang. Sebuah senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Neji yang sudah berada di samping Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang memangku Hanabi yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Hm? Aku? Hanya seorang penyihir yang merupakan anak buah dari seorang tuan yang membenci vampire, Sasori. Aku suka mengoleksi makhluk-makhluk aneh dan menjadikan mereka boneka ku." Jawab pria itu sambil menggerakan jari-jarinya. Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba ada sebuah getaran cukup hebat dan menghasilkan retakan cukup besar di jalan beraspal itu.

"Dan sekarang aku diperintahkannya untuk membunuh kalian!" teriak pria sambil mengangkat tangannya ke langit, dan seketika itu juga getaran yang terjadi semakin besar. Retakan jalan yang terjadi akibat getaran itu semakin melebar yang menjadi jalan untuk monster-monster yang lebih aneh dan besar muncul. "Ini adalah mainan boneka yang diberikan oleh seseorang, monster kecilku. BUNUH MEREKA!" perintah pria itu yang langsung membuat para monster itu bergerak ke arah Hinata dan yang lainnya.

Tapi sebuah kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar tiba-tiba muncul di tempat lain.

"Tch… membunuhku dan Hinata? Jangan bercanda kau brengsek!" ucap Naruto ketika sebuah kekuatan berwarna merah kehitaman mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dan membuat mata Naruto menjadi berwarna merah dengan pupil berbentuk vertikal. Kuku jari tangan dan taringnya memanjang bersamaan dengan rusaknya tanah yang dipakai pijakan oleh tubuh Naruto.

"Oi, Hyuuga-san, bawa Hinata dan Hanabi pergi dari sini, jangan sampai mereka terluka," pinta Naruto pada Neji yang saat itu terkejut dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa milik Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Neji pun membawa pergi Hinata dan Hanabi pergi dari tempat itu ke ujung jalan hanya dalam sekejap mata. Naruto yang melihat itu pun merasa lebih tenang, dan mulai mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh dan seringai yang secara luar biasa dapat memusnahkan 10 monster yang di panggil penyihir itu dalam sekejap.

Jalan yang semula tidak terlalu berantakan seketika langsung berubah seperti jalan yang baru saja dijatuhi oleh ratusan meteor.

"Huh? Hanya segitu saja kemampuan yang kau miliki?" tanya Naruto masih tetap dalam kekuatan yang sama ketika melihat kalau pria berambut merah itu sudah tak berdaya akibat bongkahan batu besar yang menimpa tubuhnya. Sambil sedikit menurunkan tenaganya Naruto mendekati pria itu dengan tenang.

"HihihihiHUWAHAHAHA… brengsek… kekuatan itu… Uzumaki! Salah satu kekuatan monster… Uzumaki," ucap pria itu dengan susah payah ketika badannya sudah dilumuri banyak darah namun masih bisa memperlihatkan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Sasori… ingat nama itu, kita akan bertemu lagi…" tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul lalu menyemburkan api yang sangat besar ke arah Naruto selama beberapa detik, membuat penglihatan pria itu menjadi terbatas.

"Tch, dia pergi…" ujar Naruto ketika api itu hilang yang ditangkap indra penglihatannya hanya bongkahan batu dan bercak darah yang tertinggal di sana.

"Ini akan menjadi masalah yang cukup rumit," ujar Neji ketika melihat tempat yang sudah tidak berwujud lagi ini, kepada Naruto yang baru sampai dan langsung berjalan ke arah Hinata yang sedang berdiri menatap pria pirang itu.

"Polisi tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya, meski mereka menggunakan darah pria itu untuk di tes, hasilnya akan nihil." Balas Naruto sambil memegangi tangan mungil Hinata yang terkena luka gores dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Pria ini langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di mana luka itu berada lalu menjilati darahnya. "Kau merasa lebih baik Hinata?" Lanjut Naruto saat luka ditangannya itu sudah sembuh kembali.

"Ah, y-ya, aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Naruto—" perkataan Hinata terpotong ketika Hyuuga Neji tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka lalu menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari Naruto. "Neji _nii-san_…?"

"Aku tidak tahu benar siapa dirimu, yang aku tahu kau adalah orang yang di duga melakukan pembunuhan malam itu. Kenapa kau bisa mengenal Hinata-sama? Lalu datang kemari dan menyelamatkan kami? Siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya Neji berturut-turut sambil menatap Naruto yang kini sedang kebingungan akibat pertanyaan Neji yang terlalu banyak.

"_Ano, e-etou… _namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, DAN JANGAN MENUDUHKU SEBAGAI PEMBUNUH! Aku datang ke sini karena Hinata membutuhkanku," balas Naruto dengan nada geram karena kesal ia masih saja dituduh sebagai tersangka pembunuhan di sekolahnya itu. "Dan soal bagaimana aku mengenal Hinata— tunggu! Mau pergi ke mana kau? Hey!" teriak Naruto kesal ketika sosok Neji itu tiba-tiba menghilang membawa Hanabi dan meninggalkan Hinata bersama Naruto.

"Ano… Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata yang ada di samping Naruto sambil tiba-tiba menyentuh pipi pria berambut pirang yang mengalami luka bakar akibat api besar yang dibuat pria bernama Sasori itu untuk melarikan diri. Tangan Hinata perlahan mulai dialiri energi berwarna kehijauan dan menyembuhkan luka bakar di pipi Naruto.

"Aku… sedikit mengingat kembali ingatanku. Saat kita sering bermain bersama di negaramu… tapi aku masih belum mengingat bagaimana pertama kali kita bertemu," Hinata tiba-tiba melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto sambil merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Maaf. Dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami." Lanjut Hinata dengan sedikit terisak sambil menyandarkan mukanya di dada Naruto yang membalas pelukannya.

"Bukan masalah. Kalau begitu ayo pergi, sekolah akan mulai 10 menit lagi." Kata Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu tiba-tiba menggendong tubuh Hinata, membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget dan gelagapan karenanya. "Bersiaplah." Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu mereka pun langsung hilang dari tempat yang sudah hancur itu.

…

.:-oOo-:.

…

_Waktu istirahat, lorong sekolah KHS_

Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut indigo pangjang, berparas cantik sedang berjalan sendiri di sebuah lorong sekolah bermaksud untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan meminjam buku-buku di sana untuk keperluan tugasnya.

Tapi keadaan lorong yang semulanya biasa saja, tiba-tiba berubah ketika ia sampai di sebuah pertigaan lorong. Di sana ada banyak siswa yang berbisik-bisik tentang sesuatu yang tak jelas sambil menatap ke arah lorong lain.

Hinata yang bingung dan penasaran tentang apa yang sedang terjadi pun mengintip lorong lain dari balik dinding. Dan saat itu ia melihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang membicarakan hal serius dan diantara orang-orang itu ada 3 orang yang ia kenal.

"Neji nii-san? Sakura-san? Naruto-kun? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanpa sadar Hinata mengucapkan kata tersebut dan langsung membuat orang-orang yang sedang melakukan percakapan itu menatap ke arahnya. "Ah! Gomenasai! Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian!" lanjut Hinata sambil keluar dari balik dinding lalu membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali, ia bermaksud untuk langsung pergi jika seseorang dari orang-orang itu tidak menghentikannya.

"Ah… Hyuuga Hinata? Jangan dipikirkan, kemarilah. Kami juga sedang membicarakanmu." Ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan rambut diikat empat sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Gadis ini menatap dulu ke arah sang kakak sepupu, sebelum membaur dengan mereka.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita membicarakan hal ini di ruangan dewan mahasiswa." Ucap seorang pria berambut merah pendek dengan mata hijau emeraldnya.

Semua orang pun mengikuti langkah pria itu termasuk Naruto yang ada di baris depan sementara Hinata di baris belakang bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut merah muda, Sakura.

"S-Sakura-san, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku juga harus ikut? Apa karena apa yang kukatakan tadi?" tanya Hinata di sela-sela perjalanannya sambil menatap ke arah teman sekelasnya itu.

"Tentu saja buka karena itu, Hinata. Kami memang sedang ada urusan denganmu dan pria pirang itu," balas Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan pria berambut merah pendek yang memimpin jalan.

"Kami? Siapa itu kami?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Dewan Mahasiswa. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu, tapi aku ini salah satu anggota dewan mahasiswa. Dan pria berambut merah itu adalah sang ketua, Gaara. Mungkin kau ikut dibawa adalah mungkin karena ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang penting, yah... aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti tentang hal itu."

Untuk selanjutnya Hinata pun hanya bisa fokus ke arah jalan yang mereka lalui sambil sesekali menatap ke arah Naruto. Mereka kini sudah berada di luar bangunan dan sedang berjalan menuju bangunan lainnya yang terletak paling ujung dari bangunan utama lainnya.

Setelah sekitar 100 meter berjalan di lingkungan sekolah ini akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu bangunan paling kecil dari bangunan lainnya ini. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mereka lalu membuka pintu berukuran besar itu lalu mereka semua masuk ke dalam.

Saat pertama kali memasuki bangunan ini Hinata melihat ruangan tamu yang sering digunakan oleh para dewan mahasiswa untuk bersantai. Di ruangan ini terdapat 4 pintu lain yang menuju sebuah ruangan pribadi milik anggota Dewan Mahasiswa khusus pria jika mereka harus bertugas hingga malam atau bahkan sampai menginap, para pria itu bisa tidur di salah satu kamar di sana.

Melewati ruangan ini begitu saja, mereka langsung menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke lantai dua. Di sana juga ada sebuah ruangan yang sama dengan yang ada di lantai 1, sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa kursi dan meja untuk bersantai. Namun di lantai 2 ini ada 5 buah pintu yang empat di antaranya merupakan kamar istirahat untuk para wanita dan untuk pintu yang berada di ujung ruangan adalah ruangan khusus untuk sang ketua Dewan Mahasiswa. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruangan yang terletak di ujung ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pembicaraan ini." Ujar seorang pria berambut merah pendek bernama Gaara yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi meja yang terletak di ruangan tengah paling belakang, sementara yang lainnya mendengarkan dengan cara mereka sendiri. Ada yang duduk di sofa, duduk di lantai, berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok, dan lainnya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, masalah yang menyebabkan korban jiwa mulai bermunculan. Sekarang ini kekuatan kami masih belum cukup untuk menjaga sekolah ini. Oleh karena itu, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, kami minta kalian untuk bergabung menjadi anggota Dewan Mahasiswa dan membantu menjaga sekolah ini."

Ujar Gaara yang membuat semua orang yang di sana terkejut terutama Naruto, Hinata, dan sang kakak sepupu Neji.

_**TBC**_

_**A/N :** _Umm... baiklah ini dia... etou.. maaf jika masih jelek.. jika ada kritik atau saran atau apa silakan... etou.. #gelagapan #dihajar rame-rame


End file.
